A First Love
by Link5
Summary: *Chapter 6 is up!* It's about Link's feelings for this girl, Daria,(Yes, I used my own name! So what?) that is brought to the castle because they think she stole something. Link saves her and, well I'm not sayin' anything else! Please R&R!
1. An Akward Meeting

Chapter 1  
  
It was about breakfast time. Actually, breakfast would be almost over by now. But Link didn't care. He began to make his way to the breakfast hall, just coming back from a ride on his horse, Epona. "I should be just in time for some toast and a couple of eggs..." he thought to himself, as he entered the castle grounds. He greeted the gaurds as he walked past them, and headed straight for the food. He was starved. When he got there, there was a huge commotion. "What the--?" he said to himself, and headed toward Princess Zelda to ask what was going on. As he neared the center of the disturbance, he could see a girl, perhaps a year younger than himself, being forcefully held to her knees by two gaurds. The girl was crying. He reached Zelda and asked, "What's going on?" Zelda looked at the girl, her eyes blazing with hate, and said, "This young woman has stolen a very vauluble jewel from a shop in the market. We are just now deciding what to do with her." The girl cried louder, and when the gaurd on the right kneed her in the back, she fell to the floor shouting in a high-pitched voice, "I'm innocent! I didn't do it!" Until the gaurds picked her up with relative ease, she was so skinny and under-fed, and again the one on the right hit her in the back of the head. The girl stopped screaming, but was now sobbing louder and shaking uncontrollably. "That's enough of that, Viscen!" Link said to the gaurd on the right. "Yes sir..." the gaurd mumbled. For the first time, the girl looked up at Link, revealing her beautiful hazel eyes. Link stared into her eyes, as if mesmerized. Though the girl was wearing peasant's clothes and was very dirty, with mud all over her, even in her brown hair, Link couldn't help but think her innocent. "Zelda, how do you know that she did it?" Link asked the princess. "Viscen saw her do it. Viscen never lies, Link. I know she did it," she replied, not taking her eyes off of the girl. Link walked over to the girl, whose arms were still being held behind her by the gaurds, and said to her, "Is this true? Did you steal anything?" Link looked directly into her eyes. "No. I may need the money, but I would never steal anything. Ever!" she said without blinking or flinching. Link stepped away from the girl, turned to Zelda, and said, "She's telling the truth." "How can you be so naive? She obviousely speaks a lie, can't you see it? Look how she is dressed and how under-fed she is! She obviousely couldn't get money for herself, so she--" "Zelda, just because someone isn't too well off does not make them a theif!" Link scolded. "Well, maybe she's convinced you, but I will not be fooled. She is a lying theif, and I will have her executed for it!" "Zelda! Listen to yourself! You've never had anyone executed in your life! Why would you do such a thing?!?" Link practically shouted at the princess. Zelda was taken aback. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that before. She looked away from Link. "Execute her!" she shouted to the gaurds that held the girl. "NO! PLEASE! I DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR! PLEASE--!" the poor girl shouted until Viscen silenced her by hitting her in the head once again, but hard enough this time to completely silence her, leaving her barely consious. "Zelda!" Link shouted. "What has gotten into you?!?" Zelda just turned and walked from the room, ignoring Link. Link threw his hands in the air. "I give up on you! Ever since Ganon was defeated, you've acted so strangely! I'm sick of it!" Link yelled. He was so frustrated with her that he didn't know what to do. "I don't believe her!" he muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway, following the gaurds who took the girl to be executed. She was taken to an arena-like place out-doors, and didn't notice the guillotine that was obviousely for her. Infact, she didn't notice much, as she held on to only a strand of consiousness. The gaurds dragged her toward the guillotine, which she now seemed to notice, and hung limply in their grasp as she started sobbing again. As they placed her into the guillotine, she destroyed her face with tears and closed her eyes tightly. Link suddenly noticed there were a lot of people in the "arena", and all were laughing and throwing things at the girl, who didn't seem to notice. "I've got to stop this!" Link thought, and rushed up to the platform where the girl was, and demanded the girl be released at once. "Sorry sir," sneered Viscen, "but I have orders from the princess." "I don't care! Release her now or-- or you'll have to face me," Link said, drawing his sword. The gaurds looked at one another, remembering his title, "Hero of Time", and released the girl. Link sheathed his sword and helped the girl to her feet. The crowd was silent. "Show's over, people! Get out, nothing to see here!" Link shouted to them. The people shuffled out. Link looked back to the girl, whose name he still didn't know, and said softly, "Are you alright?" "I'm okay, I think," she replied rubbing her head where Viscen had struck her. "I'll just need to go home and rest for quite a while--" "Do you have someone to look after you? A mother or father, or something?" Link asked. He was never really the articulate type... The girl looked down at the ground. "Um, yeah, I'm staying with, eh, my, my aunt! Yeah, and she'll look after me! ...Um, yeah," she said. "You're really bad at lying, you know. That's something we have in common," Link laughed. "Well, you'll stay here for a while, just until you're better. Then we'll--" "No! I mean, no thank you. I'm b-better already...!" she said quietly, her eyes a bit out of focus. "You're still very bad at that. But why wouldn't you want to stay here?" Link queried. "Well... i-it's because of t-the princess..." she stuttered. "What do you mean?" "She k-kind of scares me..." "She what? Look, there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Believe me!" Link said smiling. "Yeah, except for the fact that she has everyone in the castle under her command..." she muttered under her breath. "What was that?" "N-nothing." "Well, I won't take no for an answer. You're staying here, and that's final!" Link said. "No, r-really. I don't--" "I don't care if you don't want to! You're staying!" "I'm going home!" she said back. Link looked at her, astounded, and said, "What did you just say?" "What?" "What did you say?" Link laughed. "Um-- I dunno, I wasn't listening! Wait..." Link laughed and said, "C'mon, I'll show you to a vacant room." "No, really, that won't be neccesary. I'm not staying." "Yes you are, even if I have to carry you there!" "You wouldn't--" "Oh, wouldn't I?" With that, Link picked her up easily and started to walk to the opposite side of the "arena". "Sheesh, you're lighter than my sheild!" "Very funny. Put me down!" "Will you walk on your own?" "Yes, right out of this castle! Now put-- me-- down!" she yelled, hitting him weakly in the arm. "Sorry. You're staying, and that's that! By the way, that doesn't hurt," Link laughed. "Do you want it to?" "Such a temper! Calm down, eh, what did you say your name was?" "I didn't say, and I won't!" "C'mon!" "No!" "Please?" "No!" "I'll give you a cookie!" "Put me down!" "No!" Link laughed. The girl slapped her head. "Ow..." "Yeah, not a good idea." "Ya think?!?" "Please tell me your name?" "...Only if you put me down." "Will you walk to the room on your own?" "...Maybe." "Maybe yes, or maybe no?" "Just maybe, okay?" "Okay. But you know I can run faster than you, right? Just thought I'd give you the heads up!" "You know, you are so unfunny." "Am I?" Link teased as he put her down. "Now then, your name?" "It's Daria. I think I already know yours." "Right. Well, are you going to walk, or do I need to carry you again?" Daria didn't say anything. "...Well?" "I'm thinking..." "About what? It's not a very difficult question!" Link said. "I'm thinking whether I should run past you or behind you," she thought. "I don't have time for this!" said Link, as he picked her up, yet again, and carried her down the hallway that they were walking along. They were almost to the room. "No! Put me down!" "I don't think so. Besides, we're almost there!" "I really don't care! Put me down!" "Fine! We're here anyway!" Link said as he placed her gently on the ground in front of a huge, golden door. "What's this?" "Your room," he said, opening the door for her. It was a beautiful room. It had a pink canopy-bed and white and pink furniture with golden knobs. Daria stood aghast. She'd never seen a room like this before. "Do you think you'll be comfortable enough here?" She didn't answer. "Hello? Daria, are you with me?" "What? Um... yeah! It's f-fine. Just fine..." she answered quietly. She was still staring at the room. "Good! Well, my room's next door, and Princess Zelda's room is two doors down. Call me if you need anything." "Yeah, thanks." Link walked away and into his room. 


	2. A funny feeling

Chapter 2: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Daria studied her surroundings. Well, one thing was for sure: she had to get out of here. This place was not for her. Daria walked around her room, then made sure the door was closed before jumping onto her soft, fluffy, pink bed and falling right to sleep. She fell into a deep sleep, and started to dream. Of what, she didn't know at first. But the visions became clearer and clearer until finally, she could see everything perfectly. She was in a marketplace. A circular marketplace with many little shops and a well in the middle. She walked over to the well and stared inside. It was filled almost to the top with water, but instead of seeing her own reflection, she saw someone else. A boy. No, a man. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was very handsome. She stared into Link's beautiful eyes. She reached out her hand into the water to touch his face, but he disappeared. He was instantly replaced with a sneering princess and about a half a dozen palace gaurds. She backed away from the well, only to find Princess Zelda and the gaurds actually standing behind her. She turned from them and started to run. She ran and ran until she got to a drawbridge-- a closed drawbridge. She looked around for an alternate escape route, but didn't find one. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Link jumped in front of her in a defensive position, sword drawn, shield raised. Daria opened her eyes. "It was a dream," she thought to herself. "Only a dream... It just ended a little too soon..." She looked around. It was still nighttime. She looked down at herself. She was drenched in sweat. "I guess I'm more afraid of that princess than I let on to Link..." she said aloud. She scanned the room and stopped at the right-hand corner of her room, where there was a door. "What the--?" she thought. She crept to the door and opened it. "Wow!" she said in awe. A bathroom with... a PINK bathtub! She ran over to it and immediately turned the knobs to make warm water come out. A little later, she was sitting in the tub thinking about her odd dream. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile... Link was lying awake in his bed. He heard water running next door. "Hmm... Guess Daria's takin' a bath..." He laughed a little. " 'S Funny... Nobody's ever used that bathroom before... Funny she should be the first... Jeez, there's a bathroom in every room, so I guess every room hasn't even been used yet!" Link thought to himself. Link rolled onto his side, then his other side, his stomach, and his back, where he started, and decided he couldn't sleep. He threw the blanket off of himself, got dressed quickly, and crept out of his room, careful not to wake Zelda... Link practically ran to the horse stables and led Epona outside and onto the training course. He mounted his horse and began riding through the obstical course that he had set up for himself, and beaten on his first try, three days earlier. He got out his bow and quiver full of arrows while riding. He shot the various targets and, of course, every one was a bull's eye. He decided to go back to his room now, since he'd been out for a while already, and hopped off of Epona. As he was leading her back to the stables, he stopped for a moment to enjoy the cool breeze. It was a nice night. The moon was full and the sky was a sapphire-blue color. He stared at the stars for a while, before realising that there was someone standing next to him... He practically jumped out of his boots when Princess Zelda said, "Nice night, isn't it?" Link calmed down a bit, then said, "Yeah, that's just what I was thinking myself." "...So, what are you doing out here so late?" Zelda asked supiciously. "I suppose I should be asking you the same thing, Princess." Link said irritably, still angry with her for sentencing Daria to be executed. "...Listen, about earlier today... I... I wanted to say, I'm sorry for what I did. I know it was wrong to say she was a theif just because of the way she was dressed. And, I regret having her executed..." "That's good, because I freed her from the sentencing and let her stay in the room next to mine..." "You WHAT?"Zelda screamed almost hysterically. "Well, by providing her with a place to stay, you have made up for being so, well, stuck-up earlier, and you are forgiven by the goddesses, I'm sure." Zelda thought about this for a moment before sighing and saying, "You're right, Link. You're absolutely right. You always are..." "Can I have that in writing?" he said jokingly. Zelda laughed, and together they walked to the stables to put Epona away, then to the castle and their rooms to go to bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Daria had long since gotten out of the bath and found some nice fluffy towels, pink, of course, to wrap around herself. She exited the bathroom and found a wardrobe full of beautiful dresses. Next to the wardrobe was a pink-and-white dresser with a golden trim. She opened one of the many drawers to find nightgowns. She picked out a green one. She opened the other drawers to find everything she needed to get ready for a day, or night, in the palace. Daria crawled back into bed after putting on her green silk nightgown that was about three sizes too big for her. Or, perhaps, she was just three sizes too small for it...? She layed there for a while, thinking about... things. Mostly about Link... No! She wasn't thinking about Link! She hated Link! ...Didn't she? Oh, of course she did! He carried her over his shoulder down a long deserted hallway begging her to tell him her name! As if that wasn't enough, he forced her to stay in a strange place with a crazy princess who hated her for no apparent reason. But, he did save her life... She had to be thankful for that... And he had such beautiful eyes... No! "I musn't think about that!" she said aloud to herself. "Besides, he's so cocky. Conceited, too." Daria thought about this for a moment. A lie. He may be cocky, but not conceited. He really wasn't. But he was so... shallow. Another lie. He was perhaps the deepest man Daria had ever met. Then again, all the men she had met were either inhuman, literally, or theives. But still... He couldn't be shallow. He was so... "Perfect," she said to herself with a smile. "I guess the rule that says, 'Nobody's Perfect' doesn't apply to him." Daria lie awake in her bed for a few more minutes before drifting off to sleep again. She'd had too much stress for one day. 


	3. A Dangerous Canopy

Chapter 3: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The next morning, Link woke up a little late. He got dressed in a hurry and went down to the dining hall for breakfast, anxious to meet Daria and see how she was doing. When he got there, he looked around for her, but didn't see her anywhere. Suddenly, he was mobbed by a crowd of "fans" who were all yelling and jumping frantically around him. "This is why I always come to breakfast late..." he muttered to himself as he avoided the crowd as best as he could. He spotted Zelda in the far corner of the room, sniggering at his struggle to extricate himself from the mob of "fans". After all, they did only admire him for his swordsmanship. And his courage. And his intellegence. And, of course, his looks, and... Well, he could go on for days, he thought to himself with a smile. Maybe he was a bit shallow... He continued to look around the room for Daria, but he was sure she wasn't there. He walked over to Zelda. "Hi, Link. Did you sleep well?" she asked innocently. "Eh, sure. Um, have you seen Daria anywhere?" "Who?" "Daria, the girl who's head you were gonna chop off yesterday!" "Cute. Um, no. She hasn't appeared for breakfast yet. Why don't you go and check in on her?" "Uh, okay. See you later..." Link walked back down the long hallway, in the same direction he had carried Daria over his shoulder, and stopped at her doorway. He knocked twice. No answer. He knocked again, a little louder this time. Still no answer. He opened the door slowly. "Um, Daria, are you in here?" he asked. He walked over to the bed where a womanly figure lay motionless covered in blankets. He poked the figure a couple of times saying, "Daria, wake up!" The figure moved slightly. He prodded her a couple more times, got frustrated, and yanked the blankets off of the poor girl, who was only half awake at the time. She simply rolled over. Link slapped his forehead and sighed. "So, you wanna do this the hard way, huh?" he said to her quietly. He jerked her up over his head and threw her on top of the strong canopy, which he hoped was strong enough... It was, thankfully, and it woke her up, too! "What in the world do you think you're doing?!?" she screamed from inside the canopy, where it was hard to move. "Well, you wouldn't wake up, so..." "So you threw me on top of a canopy?!? What were you thinking?!?" "Uh..." Link backed away from the extremely angry girl."Calm down, Daria. There's no need to--" "Get excited? Buddy, I'm far past excited right now. I'm about to lose every strand of sanity, every nerve I have left!!" she yelled through the thick material that confined her in a turmoil of pink. Heck, she didn't even like pink that much! "Look, Daria. Calm down and I'll help you out." "Calm down?!?" "Yes, calm down! Unless you want to stay up there, that is..." "...I'm calm!" "Good, then!" Link looked around for a chair to stand on. There wasn't one. "What's taking so long? Did you forget which direction you threw me in?" "Erm, no, I..." "...You?" "I'm trying to, er, figure out how to get you down." "...So, let me get this straight. You threw me on top of my canopy without ever considering that you might not be able to get me down, and now I'm stuck up here?!?" "Uh... Stay calm! I'll, uh, be right back...!" "Stay calm? Was I ever calm?" "Good point," Link commented on his way out of the room. To where he was going, he wasn't exactly sure yet... "Wait! I know! I'll get my hook-shot!" Link rushed next door and rummaged through his pack of belongings. It wasn't there. Well, it had to be in one of his piles of equipment and weapons! There were at least three of them. Link was kind of untidy... He searched through the piles until he finally located the hook-shot. It was on his belt. You know. The one he was wearing. Link rolled his eyes and ran back next door to find that Daria was dangling from the side of the tall canopy. "What the heck did you do to get in that position?!?" Link said hastily. "Will you knock it off with the questions and get me down from here already?!?" she yelled back. "Fine fine. But you have to admit, this is pretty funny." "Yes, hilarious," she said sarcastically. "Um, okay, drop down and I'll catch you," Link said, laughing a little. "Hopefully..." he muttered under his breath. "Well, okay..." Daria said. She was a little scared. She hesitated for a moment, then let herself fall. She hit the ground hard. "Oops..." Link said quietly. "Yeah, oops! I'll say! 'Oh, sure, Daria, I'll catch you. Hey look, a mirror! Gotta check my looks! --Thunk!--' Link gave Daria a look of frustration and hurt. Daria realised how harsh her words were a bit too late. "Link, I, I didn't really mean that. It's just, you let me fall! And, hey, that hurt!" "... Not as much as what you said to me." Link replied. He lowered his gaze to the floor as he stormed out of the room, leaving there a shaken and fretful Daria. 


	4. A Forbidden Love

**A/N** Okay, this is my first fanfic, and I'm glad you guys like it. I'm trying my best. Anyway... Okay, about the paragraphing, I can't fix it. I've tried everything I could think of. It just doesn't like me... So, I'll just write now and stop bothering you with this senseless babble. Enjoy!! Oh yeah, and I got a couple of things from the movie "Spider-Man", which I've seen four times...! Don't ask...**************************** **************************************************************************** ****** Chapter 4: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Link stormed down the hallways in a rage, frustrated that someone who he had just met could hurt him so much. His walk broke into a run. Again, he didn't quite know where he was going. He just ran. Ran as fast as he could, not really watching where he was going. Twice he nearly knocked someone over. But he didn't even stop to apologize. He just kept on going. Why was he so angry? He hardly knew Daria and he acted as though he was in a struggling relationship with her. That was no way for the Hero of Time, a LEGEND, to act! Besides, he loved Zelda. ...Didn't he? Of course he did! ...Right? That's what everyone told him, so it must be true! But... He didn't get the same feeling when he stared into Zelda's eyes as he did when he stared into Daria's. He felt compassion and caring when he gazed into Daria's eyes. And everything felt... not quite right. He felt stronger, yet weaker at the same time. He felt comforted, yet terrified. He felt like he could do anything, anything at all. He saw none of this in Zelda's eyes. She was a very dear friend, but not like everyone thought. Or was it like everyone thought? Link was confused. This wasn't the first time he'd had girl trouble, of course. A Zora princess had called him her fiance'. Link strongly disagreed. Not that he didn't like her... She was just kind of, well, stubborn. Then again, so was Daria. No! Why did he keep thinking about Daria? He hated Daria! ...Didn't he? Oh, of course he did! She did just insult him very harshly and then try to appologize, saying she didn't really mean it. But she did. Link knew she did. He knew she wasn't right. He wasn't conceited. ...Was he? No, of course not! He had acted a little self-centered a few times, but not enough to make him conceited. Link threw everything he had into his run. He almost seemed like a blur when he passed. He stopped short, sending his hat flying off of his head in the direction he was running. He had to go back. He had to talk to Daria. Apologize. Wait, apologize for what? He wasn't the one who did anything! She was! But still... He walked over to his hat and bent down to pick it up. He put it back on his head and headed in the opposite directon. He was going back to Daria's room. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile, Daria lay sprawled on her bed, crying her eyes out. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had to pull herself together! She wasn't some emotional softy! No! "I am a strong and insensitive girl! Wait, did I just say that...?" she said, not being the articulate type. They didn't know it, but Daria and Link had a lot in common. She stood up and walked into her bathroom and washed her face with water that came from pumps near the tub. Goddesses know where the water came from... Just then, she heard a knock at her door. "Who could that be?" she thought as she grabbed a towel to dry her face. "I know it's not Link... He'll be mad at me for quite a while now," she said to herself. This got her hopes down instead of up. She opened the door to find Link staring her in the face. Daria's heart flittered. She grabbed Link and pulled him inside the room. Once the door was closed, she hugged him tightly. He was taken by surprise, but he hugged her back anyway. She felt safe in his strong embrace. Perhaps too strong... She couldn't breathe. Not that she cared, but, well, she kinda needed air to live. He let go of her quickly, realising that he was holding her too tightly. They both looked a little embarrassed, and both their faces turned a bright shade of red. There was a long silence. Daria was the one to break the silence. "So, um, why did you come back?" she asked slowly. Link smiled and said, "Well, I should have thought it would be obvious!" Daria smiled and moved closer to Link. And closer. A little closer. Their faces almost touched. Suddenly, the door opened and Impa, Zelda's "caretaker", rushed inside. Link and Daria were taken aback. Impa looked around. "This isn't the princess's room..." she announced. "Sorry!" she apologized to Link. She didn't seem to notice Daria. Link nodded, and Impa left. Link and Daria looked at each other and laughed, or sighed. Could have been either one. Daria noticed that she was still in her nightgown and turned red again. Link helped her find a dress that suited her. He was, of course, bad at that sort of thing, so he ended up choosing a green one, sort of the color of his tunic and her nightgown, and gave it to her. She took it with her into the bathroom and looked at it. She eventually decided to put it on. This really wasn't for her... "Uh, Link? I don't really feel right wearing this..." she said through the door. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked. "Well, first of all, it's way too big..." she told him. "Lemme see! Maybe I can fix it," he said. "No," she said stubbornly. "Please?" "No." "C'mon." "No!" "I'll give you a cookie!" Link teased. The door opened and Daria came out of the bathroom wearing what made her look like she was wearing elephant skin. Link laughed hard. "Yes, it's so funny. I told you it was too big!" Daria said, turning bright red and walking back into the bathroom. "No, wait," he laughed, "come back, I'll fix it!" Daria turned around and looked at Link, who was doubled over laughing. She walked over to him. He stopped laughing as hard, but he was still laughing all the same, and started to tighten the dress. When he was done, it fit her perfectly. "Thanks," she said. "No problem," he replied. "...Well, I don't know about you, but I'm famished!" Daria said. "Yeah, I am too. Breakfast should be almost over, so if we get there in time, we should be able to get a hold of some eggs and toast," he responded. "Great!" Daria said. Together, they headed for the dining hall. Link was right, as usual. They were just in time for some toast and eggs. There weren't many people at the tables. But, a couple of them looked up as Daria and Link entered. Zelda was still there, waiting for Link to return. When she saw him, she got up and rushed over to him. "Hello, Link. I see you've found your... friend," she said with an almost hateful tone. Daria curtsied, and the princess smiled. "Maybe she isn't as bad as I presumed..." she thought. "If that's the case, Link was right, again." "Well, you look nice today," Zelda said to Daria with a smile. Zelda was really trying to give her a chance. "Thank you, your majesty. You look as beautiful as ever," Daria responded. Zelda figured Link was right, as usual. This girl was very polite with a sweet disposition. Well, as far as she knew, anyway. Link thought Zelda really didn't need to know about the canopy icident... Zelda walked them to the table,and Link held out the chair for Zelda. He tried to do the same for Daria, but she didn't know any better and sat in her chair on her own. They had the most pleasant conversation, and Zelda was starting to like Daria. Daria liked Zelda a little better, as well. When they finished eating, Link and Daria went out to the gardens. They asked Zelda to come, but she had some errands to run, or something. They hadn't really caught what she had said. They walked together in the garden, where they were completely alone. 


	5. An Unpleasant Surprise

**A/N** Okay, this is where the action part in the story starts. You probably won't like this, but I wanted to do it. I don't know why. I guess it's because I've never written anything with this type of thing in it. And I'm rambling... Okay, so... Here it goes! Please don't be too mad with me! I'm just experementing. If you hate it too much, though, I'll probably end up changing it. Okay then. Enjoy!! ~~The REAL Daria************** **************************************************************************** ****** Chapter 5: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Link and Daria walked together in the garden without saying anything for a while. Again, Daria was the one to break the silence. "So, um, the Princess doesn't seem as insane as she was when... um, before..." she said. Link gave her a look of shock. Daria remembered that she wasn't supposed to insult the princess. But, to her surprise, Link's expression softened and he actually laughed a little. "So, um, about in your room..." Link changed the subject. Daria stayed silent. "Uh, why did you... uh..." he stuttered, and then stopped. He felt very uncomfortable talking about this. The only other girl he'd ever hugged was the princess. "Well, I guess I was really sorry... And I love you," Daria added quietly. Link was taken aback. But he was glad to hear it, since his feelings were the same for her. He was about to tell her this, when suddenly, a dark figure appeared out of nowhere. It was black, and it rose like smoke from the ground behind Daria. Link drew his sword, but it was knocked out of his hand by the man that took the shadow-thing's place. Daria turned slowly, afraid of what might be behind her. "Nadekuru!" Daria said, absolutely terrified. Nadekuru rose a hand, producing a giant ball of light, and threw it at Link. Link was thrown backward to the ground, hitting his head. "Hah! Your training is worthless and insufficient! You are no match for me!" Nadekuru laughed, as Link got back to his feet. Link looked around for his sword, as Nadekuru turned his attention to Daria, who was also looking for Link's sword so that he could fight. "I don't think so, Daria!" he snarled as he lifted a screaming Daria into the air with the same shadow that he appeared in. "Daria!" Link yelled. Daria shreiked in terror as her old adversary lifted her high into the air and above his own head. Link found his sword, finally, with the blade right through the center of a large, rose-like plant. He pulled it out and charged straight for Nadekuru. He still didn't know how Daria knew Nadekuru, but he sure as heck wasn't gonna stop and ask her. Nadekuru stepped sideways, sending Link crashing into the stone wall behind him. "Hah! You're so weak, I almost feel embarrased doing this!" he said as he lifted Link with the same type of shadow and threw him into another wall. Link fell limply to the ground. His lip was bleeding, and so was the top of his forehead. He felt too weak to even stand up, but somehow, he found the strenghth to anyway. "Hmm... though not very good with a sword, I'll have to admit, you're pretty strong for a kid!" Nadekuru stated as he threw Link into another wall one last time, knocking him out. Daria was too petrified to even scream at this point. "Now, I shall finish what you started three years ago!" Nadekuru said to a helpless Daria. With that, he turned back into the black shadow, taking Daria, imprisoned in a black crystal, with him. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~ Link awoke in his bed a few hours later. It was now almost night, and the sun was just setting over a huge hill in the distance. Link looked around. Why was he in bed? Was what just happened a dream? He tasted blood in his mouth. He ran to a mirror in his bathroom and looked at his sorry reflection. He was bleeding at the mouth and forehead still, but he now had blood running down the sides of his face. He guessed it wasn't a dream. But then... Link ran to his window, which overlooked the garden, as did all the windows on this side of the castle, and didn't see Daria anywhere. He ran down to the garden to investigate, not bothering to tend to his injured form of self. He was worse than he had thought. His leg was killing him, and he had more cuts and bruises than he'd ever had before, except for the time he faced Ganon, of course, yet he didn't care a bit when Daria's life was at stake. He couldn't find the slightest trace of Nadekuru after searching the garden four times. He was about to search again, when he realised he should as Saria, his old friend from the forest. He got out the ocarina that was in his pocket and played Saria's Song. Suddenly, he could hear Saria's voice. "What is it Link?" Saria asked. Link told her all about what happened. "Omigod!" she exclaimed. "Nadekuru? Alive? But, but..." she stuttered. "Who is this Nadekuru character? Am I the only one who doesn't know who he is?" Link asked. "He came to power before you were born, Link. He was killed before you were born, too. Or, so everyone thought. He was worse than Ganondorf. He wasn't a Gerudo, though. He was much worse. He was part Garo. You know what Garo are, right? Well, he destroyed most of the forest. He almost killed the great Deku Tree. But, eventually, he was consumed by the evil he created, and was killed by it. He didn't leave a body, so everyone thought he had died just like every other Garo, by flaming until the corpse had dissappeared. But, I guess everyone was wrong..." she said mournfully. "Every true Kokiri knows the legend. You, obviousely, are Hyrulian, so you didn't know." "But, then, how did Daria know who he is?" Link asked, confused as ever. "...I haven't the slightest idea. But I do know where to look for him!" Saria offered. She told Link to go to the temples first, as he would probably be wreaking havoc there. Then, she wished him luck, and her voice started to fade away slowly. Link went back to his room to get everything he would need. He put them in his bag, which he kept under his sheild. When he was ready, he left the castle grounds and went to Hyrule Feild. He played Epona's song on his ocarina, and rode her to the forest, where he would look for Daria first. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* "You'll never get away with this, Nadekuru!" Daria yelled through her crystal. "Oh, but I already have. I have captured you. Besides, who would stop me? That boyfriend of yours? Hah! He is not worthy to even breathe the same air as you! Not that you're all that worthy of breathing any air, anyway... But your sword skills would surpass his in battle, that's for sure!" Nadekuru responded. An amused expression crossed his face as Daria tried to break the crystal that contained her. She gave up after a while. But, she wasn't about to lose faith in Link, the Hero of Time. She loved him, and hoped he loved her. Why did Nadekuru show up when he did? Why couldn't he at least wait until she knew whether Link loved her or not? He always did have awful timing, as she remembered. She wondered if he did that purposly... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Link got off of Epona and entered the Lost Woods, on his way to the Forest Temple in the Sacred Forest Meadow. He wandered through the Lost Woods, hoping he still remembered which way to go... He really didn't feel like getting lost and turning into a Stalchild... He brushed his golden-blonde hair out of his face, which was now sticky with dried blood. Once he made it to the entrance of the temple, he saw Saria sitting on the tree stump that she usually occupied. She saw him, and rushed over to him to look at his injuries. He told her they were nothing, but she insisted on looking at them a bit more closely. She had him sit next to her on the tree stump and took out a bottle with a fairy in it. She realeased the fairy and it circled Link, healing his wounds. Link thanked Saria for the fairy, and headed to the Fairy Fountain to catch a few, just incase... When he was finally done, he went back to the Forest Temple and entered. 


	6. A Confusing Journey

**A/N** Okay, so, I liked the way chapter 5 turned out, and I'm doing this one to see what you all think of it. Do you think I went a little over the top in the last chapter? I hope not... Anyway... I really hope you like this so far. Oh yeah, and my apologies again for the bad formatting. It's not my fault. So anyway, I was just reading some of the reveiws, and I noticed that some of my favorite fellow authors have reviewed! Hope, Moondancer, thanks a lot! I'm glad you liked it. Hope, I can't wait 'till you update your story more. Marissa ran away? What kind of an idiot would run away from Link? (lol) Still, I hope Link finds her. And Moondancer, continue your story, too! I want Link to not have his heart broken, okay? Make him fall in love with someone else! Please? Maybe a made up character? Maybe one named Daria? (lol) Anyway... I hope all the rest of you like my story! Please, no flames. I haven't gotten any yet, but... I don't know... So, here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 6: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link entered the forest temple and looked around. It looked the same as it did when he hade been in here a few months ago. But... Something wasn't right. What was it? Link couldn't put his finger on it, but something was definintaly wrong. The torches! The torches weren't lit! They'd been lit every time Link went back to this temple looking for Golden Skulltullas, and now they weren't even warm! What was going on here? He explored the temple for a while, searching every chamber. He eventually made it to the boss chamber, where he hoped he wouldn't find a Phantom Nadekuru, and looked around. The pictures were still on the walls. He studied them carefully. Every single one looked identical. Except... Yes! The one Phantom Ganon had come out of the most frequently had the faintest inscription on it, as if it had been carved with a finger nail... He read the inscription out loud. It said, "Link, no time to explain. Please come to the temple..." and then it looked as if someone had dragged the writer away from it. "This must have been written by Daria!" Link thought, the tiniest bit of excitement fluttered through him at the thought of finding Daria. But, he had one very big problem: Which temple was Daria at? Link left the temple, then decided to go to the Deku Sprout to see if he had any advice for him. "Link, I know nothing of the temple Daria is being held captive at. But, I can assist you by giving you a fairy to help you, since Navi doesn't seem to want to go on any more adventures for a while. Her name is Verde. She will be glad to help you, I'm sure of it," the Deku Sprout told him. "Thank you. Verde will be of much assistance," Link replied, bowing a little. Then, a green ball of shining light with wings came soaring down from the sky and appeared to look around. She zoomed toward Link, who was so startled, he jumped backward, about to draw his sword, when he realised this was a fairy. He took his hand off the hilt of the sword and watched as Verde flew off toward the Deku Sprout to talk to him. When she was done, she flew back over to Link and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Verde," she said politely. "Uh, I'm Link." "Well, it's nice to meet you, or whatever," she told him, right before flying into his hat, as Navi did. Link thanked the Deku Sprout again, then headed for Death Mountain, Verde humming inside his hat. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hmm... You're smarter than I thought, Daria. Leaving a message to that boyfriend--" Nadekuru stated to Daria. "He's not my boyfriend!" Daria shouted, interrupting Nadekuru. He smirked and tapped on her crystal to annoy her. "This is just my luck. I escape the crystal and start to write an inscription to Link, and this jerk has to find me at that precise moment!" she thought. Again, he had awful timing. What was with that? "Will you stop that?!?" she finally yelled, annoyed beyond reason with the tapping. Nadekuru stopped for a moment to tell her to hold her tounge in the presence of a superior unless spoken to, then continued to tap on her crystal. Daria's face turned red with anger, and she tried to pound on the crystal from the inside to make him stop. It just made him tap even harder. This wasn't exactly your average villian. This one's smart, powerful, and cocky. Not what anyone would expect, right? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**A/N** Okay, I know this one was a little short, but give me a break, okay? It's 3:30 in the morning and I'm up writing! Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. Wait! I have to read my new issue of Spider-Man! Then I'll go to bed. For those of you who are curious, (this means I'm speaking to nobody, here...) I love Spider-Man and Link. I don't really like the girl characters, such as Zelda or Mary Jane Watson, but I can tolerate them. That's why I always try to make my characters that are girls a little like me, not like the girls are usually made. But, this story didn't exactly turn out that great so far, so if you want to, read my other story! It's called, "Best Friends?", and it's in the Action/Adventure section thing. ...Um, yeah. Sorry, Hope. I kinda took your idea, but not on purpose! See, the other one is about two best friends who are taken by Link and Navi to Hyrule. I wrote this one a while back, not wanting to post it. But now that I posted the first chapter, which was the only one I had written at the time, I wanted to write more. So, please don't be mad with me, Hope! Well, that was a long enough author's note, so I'm gonna go read my comics and go to bed. See ya!! ~~The REAL Daria!! ***************************************************************** 


End file.
